Distance
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "My eyes tell me, you're so far. But my heart tells me still you're near..."
**Agh! My cousin is eating my brain by telling me to write a Max/Mariam story. So, it will be also an fairy tale type story, but not before 500 years.**

 **So let's start!  
**

 **I'll dedicate this chapter to one of my dear and adorable readers and co-writers: Soumita, who has given this idea. Thank you so much, Soumita (Hugs you tightly!)**

It was a morning.

The soft and the pale red rays of the sunshine were entering into her room.

The flower plants in her balcony were cheering, welcoming the new sun of the morning. There were many flowers. Roses were in a rich variety. Blood red, butter, white, pink, orange...different.

She loved flowers, she loved gardening.

Gardening was a passion, which helped her to forget everything.

She almost forgot every worldly thing when she kept herself busy in the hobby.

But there was one thing.

Which she didn't forget ever.

The blonde-haired.

The American.

Max Tate.

How could she forget him?

She loves him.

Probably, more than her life.

More than her everything.

 _ **Every night in my dreams**_

 _ **I see you, I feel you**_

 _ **That is how I know you, Go on**_

 _ **Far across the distance**_

 _ **And space, between us**_

 _ **You have come to show you**_

 _ **Go on...**_

The girl was playing the melodious, sweet tune in her piano. The royal-blue haired Japanese girl loved music and songs. Classical songs. She loved to play piano.

She wasn't in the real world.

She was in her world.

She was imagining herself in a blue gown.

And he...was in American suit.

They were in a beautiful garden.

The birds were chirping.

The flowers were smiling.

She was blushing.

He also.

They were coming forward.

To each other.

From to different sides.

At last, they met.

The blonde-haired American suddenly, pulled her towards him, wrapping her waist.

It was gentle, but firm.

Mariam put her hand on his shoulder.

Another hand of the American, got lost in the soft, long, thick royal-blue hair of the girl.

His fingers were brushing his hair.

Which made her, close her eyes.

But she had to open her eyes.

Their eyes got met with each other.

Lost probably.

A pair of leaf green eyes, met a pair of blue.

Like their eyes...

Their lips were also verge of meeting.

Their breaths were getting warm.

Warmer...

More warmer...

* * *

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

The girl was almost lost into her imagination. The sound of ringing bells made her back to the reality.

She sighed. Then going to the door, she opened it.

"Excuse me, Miss..." said the postman, "Does Mariam Saito live here?"

"Yeah, I'm." replied the girl.

"Miss, this is your letter, from America."

America!

This single word was enough for her to overflow with joy.

In her heart.

To get her leaf green orbs swum in tears.

Somehow, controlling herself, she took the letter.

Paying the bill, she went her room, running in quiet footsteps.

Opening the envelop, she unfolded the letter.

It was written with clear handwriting.

It was spreading a sweet fragrance.

The fragrance of some flower.

Maybe rose.

 **"Dear,**

 **My love is beautiful because of you, my love**

 **My lady love.**

 **You entered into my life as a candle light in the darkness.**

 **You showed me the true meaning of love.**

 **Not only with your words,**

 **but also your caring.**

 **I know,**

 **your shy nature doesn't let you open upto me.**

 **But your words speak the love that you have for me.**

 **Love you a lot.**

 **Your Darling."**

Reading that, she smiled, with her teary eyes.

Then with the pen made of feather and ink, she sat down to reply.

 **"Hi love,**

 **Knowing you're with me...**

 **Makes my life, a dream, come true..**

 **You know, we didn't meet each other..**

 **But I've kissed you..**

 **In my fantasy...**

 **My heart was beating so fast at that time...**

 **My breaths were being warmer...**

 **When our eyes met...**

 **Our souls became one from two..**

 **Receiving your letter means...**

 **Everything is fine..**

 **I know, there are better girls than me..**

 **But to me?**

 **You're the best lover, best partner.**

 **Forever.**

 **Love,**

 **Yours' own**

 **Mariam..."**

* * *

The blonde-haired boy was quiet.

He wasn't like that.

He was cheerful.

He always used to smile.

But he changed.

Maybe the circumstance forced him.

Seven days had passed...

The letter hadn't arrived yet...

Love can touch us one time

 _ **And last, for a lifetime**_

 _ **And never let you till, we're gone**_

 _ **Love was when I loved you**_

 _ **One true time I hold to**_

 _ **In my life we'll always go on**_

 _ ****_

"Hey Max!"

The blonde-haired American looked behind. It was his orange-haired, spectacled co-worker.

"What's up?" asked she, "Is everything fine? Why're you looking so upset? Your upset face doesn't suit you. When you smile, you look so handsome."

Max clenched his teeth.

The girl was a flirter.

And once a flirter, always a flirter.

"That's none of your business, Emily." said Max, "So, you may go now."

"Who says that?" said the girl, with a seductive voice, "You're my colleague. And it's my responsibility."

"Thank you so much." said Max, somehow, controlling his temper, "It will be best for me if you leave the place. So pretty please..."

"Oh okay!" said Emily, with an annoyed tone. Then heaving a sigh, she left the place.

Max sighed. Only one thought crossed his heart.

"When will you come?"

* * *

"Dunga, that's none of your business!" yelled the girl.

She was shivering. Not only in anger, but also in embarrassment. She was holding the letter in her hand.

"C'mon Mari, let us see it at once." said Joseph, with a naughty voice.

"Joseph!" Mariam screamed, slapping on his back.

"Ouch!" Joseph yelled, "That hurts!"

"I can bet, Mariam." said Dunga, "He must have written that he loves some other girl."

"Yes, American girls are better than Japaneses." said her younger brother.

"Joseph, Dunga, please leave the room! I'm saying right now!" yelled Mariam, and pointed her finger at the doorway.

Dunga whispered something in Joseph's ears. Then they both burst out laughing, leaving the room.

Mariam sighed. Then she opened the letter. It contained a few words, not long than the previous.

 **"Dear Mariam,**

 **Hope you've been doing well. At first, take my love.**

 **Today, I'm going to tell you an important matter.** (At this stage, Mariam will gulp. Because she'll think that he may hook with another girl)

 **Our relation is going on for long. What will happen if we make it permanent?**

 **I mean...I want to marry you. I want to make you my life partner. Then, we don't need to stay far from each other. Marrying you, I'll bring you to America. Here's everything awesome and fine. I promise you, I will never let your tears fall from your eyes. I'll keep your face always smiling. I'll give you every happiness which...which a wife deserves from her husband.**

 **Will you marry me?**

 **Waiting for your answer...**

 **Yours' own and only,**

 **Max."**

There was a ruby velvet box in the envelop. It contained a diamond ring. The gem over the ring, was shining and glossing.

But she didn't look at it.

Her eyes were being filled with tears.

She couldn't believe herself even.

She was thinking everything as a dream.

But when she slapped on her face, the pain made her realize one thing only.

It wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

 _ **Near, far...**_

 _ **Wherever you are**_

 _ **I believe that the heart does go on**_

 _ **Once more you open the door**_

 _ **And you're here, in my heart.**_

 _ **And my heart will go on...**_

* * *

 **Epilogue:** **After receiving the letter, Mariam accepted it. Then talking with their parents and relatives, they were able to make them agree and accept the relation. Their wedding ceremony was celebrated very nicely. Emily was jealous a bit, but she accepted their love eventually. After it, they started living happily.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **So, how was it, my dears? Good or bad? Please please read and review!**

 **P.S: Dear Soumita, hope you'll like it :P**


End file.
